cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Technician Naylor
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Psymon Omega New Contact(s) Information Arachnos Portal Technicial Portal Technician Grant Naylor joined Arachnos to get out of his old life of dead-end jobs. His overall aptitude test would have placed his as low-grade cannon fodder, except for one thing: While his overall academic ability was below average, he had an innate grasp of interdeminsional theory equal to most experts in the field. Naylor now works as part of the Arachnos Exploratory Science Division, where his intuitive feel for how inter-dimensional travel works is being put to use reverse-engineering other groups' dimensional travel technologies. Initial Contact Good ta meet ya. I'm Arachnos Portal Technician First Class Grant Naylor. I'm supposed to be tryin' ta figure out how these Circle portals work, and I think we almost got it, but then comes the hard part: testing it. We're almost ready, but we need someone tough enough to survive anything on the other side. It's not an official Arachnos job, but I can afford to put it on me expense account. Badge Mission Briefing Them Longbow types are startin' to be a problem with dimensional travellin'. They've got some way a' detecting when we move, an' getting people in place ta interfere. Worse than the Nemesis Army, those lot are. Well, I got a plan that could put an 'old on that and keep 'em off our backs. It would mean jumpin' right inta a Longbow base, though. So, ya up for it? Mission Acceptance This is the good bit: You'll go in right through their portal. Once yer in, destroy their phase 'armonic tuners. Should be three of 'em. Then, put this virus inta their computers, and take out their base commander. That should do 'em right. Mission Objective(s) Won't they be surprised to see you! * Infect Computer ** 3 PHTs to destroy ** Defeat Base Commander You crippled Longbow's portal detection system. Enemies Notable NPCs * Base Commander (Longbow Officer) (Boss) Badge Completion of this mission awards the Portal Hopper Badge. Debriefing That should 'andle them for a while. Now, onta our own business, eh? Story Arcs Your Blueprints These detailed plans are the last trace of a plot by Nemesis to replace you with an automaton duplicate. It's an idea to fiendish, you wish you'd thought of it earlier. You remember it as: Automatic Villainy After the Mole Point Bravo incident, you were almost surprised that Arachnos kept funding more of Naylor's interdimensional expeditions. But they did, and he wanted your help with them. You took the job, and stepped through Naylor's portal to another dimension where the Devouring Earth were on the verge of wiping out all human life. Both Longbow and the Nemesis Army were there in force fighting the Devouring Earth, but strangely, the Nemesis Army never attacked you. They seemed almost glad you were there. Based on the Nemesis Army's friendly stance toward you, Technician Naylor theorized that another version of you native to that dimension might have hired on with the Nemesis Army. To test this theory, you went to another hotspot in that dimension where the Nemesis Army was fighting the Devouring Earth. While there, you were helped by the Nemesis Army, and even managed to steal some of their deployment plans from udner their noses. It looked like you'd caught Nemesis in one of his own schemes! You went in to steal more Nemesis Army secrets about a new type of imposter automaton. You found blueprints, telemetry, and even records of the capture of the person the new generation of imposter was supposed to impersonate. The only problem is, the Nemesis Army's new automaton is supposed to be impersonating you. According to their data, the imposter is already deployed, but would mistakenly think it's the original. Everything seems to point to the impossible fact that you're not really you, but a Nemesis Automaton with delusions of being real. You know this can't be right, and Technician Naylor agrees. The report on your capture listed the personnel involved, and the deployment records you found earlier showed where some of them are now. You went after one, a Captain named Deckard, hoping to disprove the information you found. However, Captain Deckard not only repeated what you'd already learned, but said that the real you was still being kept alive to update your programming. Deckard als osaid that seeing the original would reboot you and bring you back into the fold. He even told you where to go to find the original. But that's impossible. Clearly, you're the original. Aren't you? Aren't you? It was time to find out the truty, either way. You stepped through the portal to the Nemesis base where, according to what you'd found, the real you was being kept. What you discovered, though, was that this had all been a Nemesis plot to draw you here! They did have an imposter in place, but it wasn't a duplicate of you, it was a duplicate of Technician Naylor! If their trap had worked, they would have substituted you for a duplicate and no one would ever have known. You rescued the real Naylor, but by the time you'd gotten him to safety, the imposter had fled through the portal. With the real Technician Naylor's help, you tracked the imposter to the other side of the portal, where it was being picked up by the Nemesis Army. You trashed the machine. It wasn't much satisfaction, but it was something. Bravo for the Shadow Shard Information you'd already captured from the Nemesis Army indicate that the heroes and the Nemesis Army seemed to be fighting in a strange pocket dimension called the Shadow Shard. You struck a Portal Corp facility to find some confirmation, and forced one of their scientists to give you the information you needed. Using the information you stole, you used Naylor's portal to cross over into a strange alternate dimension at a base called 'Mole Point Bravo.' You defeated the defenders and kidnapped some of the natives for information. Shortly after you left, things started to go horribly wrong on Mole Point Bravo. You went to fend off a Longbow counter-attack and found the base was also under attack by the strange creatures call the 'Rularuu'. You took a final job to get the base commander out of danger so he could evacuate the place, leaving what's left of Mole Point Bravo to the heroes and the monsters of the Shadow Shard. Store Technician Naylor sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Technology/Science Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Technology Single-Origin Enhancements Missions Briefing All right, here's the plan: I think I almost got this thing workin', but I still need a coupl'a things done 'fore it's ready. Just to be sure, ya' know. I need to make sure that it's bein' powered up right, an' to do that I need one a' the Circle's books on these things. After that, I'll need some test coordinates that we know'll work. I know where ta get those, too, 'cept tha Nemesis Army really ain't inta sharin'. So, all I need is someone who's willing to put a rabid weasel down the knickers of both the Circle and Nemesis gettin' these bits an' pieces. Mission Acceptance Thanks, mate, that's a real favor. I'll make sure to appropriate some funds from me budget for ya. The first step is to get a book from the Circle. One of their blokes brought it out here for another of their blokes, and they 'aven't moved it back yet. It's called 'Of the Great Tower,' but it's all about portals and stuff. Really the kind of thing I need. After you got that, there's a business that Arachnos intelligence thinks is a front for the Nemesis Army. They been movin' all kinds a' stuff, but it ain't been showin' up anywhere else. All the kinds a' things you'd need for an inter-dimensional expedition. So, check that place out, and look for records a' where they might be sending it. Mission Objective(s) These ancient edifices are now home to the dread sorceries of the Circle of Thorns. * Take book from Circle ** Find Book You got the book. Now for the coordiantes. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Mission Objective(s) Offices usually seem weird in general, but this one feels way wrong. * Steal Coordinates ** Find Coordinates You found a file with useful information. Enemies Notable NPCs * Warhulk (Boss) Debriefing Perfect! You're absolutely brilliant! I hope ya didn' have too much trouble. Nemesis like to use those creepy office robots in places like that. Marvelous engineerin'. They really look human, 'till ya get too close, at least. An' those were probably older models. Anyway, we should have this up and runnin' in no time, now. Briefing Those Longbow an' Portal Corps 'eroes just won't let up. We need a way to distract 'em, or at least find someone else for them ta play with. Fortunately, I got a plan. It's kinda dangerous, and involved tha Rikti. More specifically, it involves calling tha Rikti down on Longbow. Ya interested? There should be four devices that tha explorers are usin' ta pin down their coordinates. Plant one a' these devices on each one, an' then get outta there. Tha Rikti should show up any minute an' head ta tha device. Ya might not want ta be there when that happens. Ya should also make sure that the expedition's leader is out a' tha picture, just ta help tha panic. He's a fella called Dr. Advance. Shouldn't be hard ta miss. Mission Objective(s) The air on this world has a strange electrical feeling to it, and you hear faint static pops and crackles accompany your every move. It's not enough to bother you, but it does feel odd. * Cause a Rikti attack ** 4 devices to alter ** Defeat Dr. Advance You set the Rikti on Longbow and the Portal Corp. expedition. Enemies (Once you plant the devices) Notable NPCs * Dr. Advance (Boss) Debriefing You caused some real fireworks, you did. Tha Rikti followed in force. Longbow's gonna have a hard time takin' care a' that mess. Briefing I pulled in some favors, and we're givin' ya another go. I think I got the hang of 'ow this portal thingie works, right, and it's time to test it out for real, with those coordinates you got from the Nemesis Army. 'Course, that means the Nemesis Army's probably gonna be there too, but there's too much at stake. So we need someone who's been out there before, who can 'andle it. An' that's you. Are ya in? It'll be rough. Ya might want to bring some friends. Mission Acceptance I'm really glad ta be workin' with ya again. Alright, the first one up should be a lot of fun. We've got some strange readings from a nearby alternate world. Accordin' to tha Nemesis Army, it's in danger of fallin' ta the Devourin' Earth, and the 'eroes are tryin' ta 'elp stop that from 'appenin'. We want ya ta catch one of tha 'ero commanders and find out just 'ow much is goin' on. Tha commander's one a' their Ballista fellas. They're tough, real power 'ouses. Ya might want ta bring some more people. Mission Objective(s) Gravity feels a little lighter here. Not too much, though. * Catch Longbow Commander (Elite Boss) You captured the Longbow commander, with a bit of help from the Nemesis Army? Debriefing We were monitorin' tha whole thing. What 'appened with tha Nemesis Army? They were all chummy with ya for some reason. That can't be good. Still, ya got tha intel, so that's what really matters. I'll pass it along. Briefing Remember 'ow tha Nemesis Army was all nice to ya the last time you went out? Well, I got a theory that might explain it. See, these other dimensions are often analogous to our own, right? So, what if in that dimension, there was a version a' you who hired on with the Nemesis Army? It would explain it, wouldn't it? An' it would give us a golden opportunity. So here's the plan: I want you to impersonate this other you again, an' this time steal some intel right out from under tha Nemesis Army. Mission Acceptance We'll be sendin' ya back to tha same world. The Longbow files ya got 'ave pointed us to a Nemesis Army supply depot they were about to attack. Just play along with any Nemesis Army types an' try to find some info before tha' 'eroes make off with it. Mission Objective(s) The breeze through the trees carries the scent of gun oil and the stench of the Devouring Earth. * Steal Info from Nemesis Army ** 11 supply caches to search You stole information right out from under the Nemesis Army! Notable NPCs * Rescue/Ally: Lt. Hollister (Nemesis Lance Corporal) Debriefing I can't believe it. Ye've caught Nemesis in 'is own schemes! This is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant! I'll show this ta tha 'igher ups. I just know they're gonna want ya ta try it at least one more time. Briefing We got another target. Seems tha Nemesis Army just lost a base to Longbow and are trying to re-take it. In all the confusion, you could find some more important information. See, we think that tha Nemesis Army's been recruitin' people from parallel worlds ta swell their ranks, and if we could find out where, we could cut off the supply. So, are ya ready ta steal a bit more info from under Nemesis' big brass nose? Mission Acceptance Tha Nemesis Army's supposed ta' be workin' on a new type a' robot. Tha next evolution a' Nemesis imposter automatons, an' all that. So, we want ya ta' get all that ya can find on it. Lead tha Nemesis troops on about bein' on their side, an' take out tha Longbow Commander just to be sure he can't report the same information back to tha 'eroes. Mission Objective(s) Naylor's team is getting better at controlling their portal. You appeared perfectly in the elevator. * Steal Information ** 3 pieces of intel ** Defeat Longbow Commander (Elite Boss) You got the intel you were looking for. Debriefing This can't be true. No, this has got to be impossible. I mean, 'ow could it be true? 'Ow could you be a Nemesis robot? Now, I know what it looks like: The schematics of you, the report a' your capture, even the telemetry. But it just can't be. I know ya. I've worked with ya. An' I know ya ain't some Nemesis machine. Right? Right? Briefing I know what all tha' evidence says, but I know it can't be right. Ya can't be some kinda Nemesis replicant. So I been studyin'. I've 'eard about 'ow Nemesis likes ta mess with people's 'eads, an' I think that's whot this is. Now, I cross-checked tha 'capture report' ya found with tha deployment orders ya got before, an' 'ere's whot I found: One of tha men the report said was commandin' one a' tha teams that was supposed ta 'ave captured ya is out on 'it own explorin' a dead world. 'Is name's Captain Rick Decard, an if ya catch 'im, he can tell ya what's really goin' on. Mission Acceptance This time, tha Nemesis Army ain't likely ta welcome ya. Tha good news is, all ya got ta do is find Captain Deckard and get tha info ya need from him. Mission Objective(s) This abandoned world is cold and lifeless. It's a wonder even the Nemesis Army bothered exploring it. * Catch Captain Deckard ** Find Deckard You got Deckard, but you only found more questions. Debriefing I know this looks worse an' worse, but ya can't give up. Ya gotta find out tha truth. I'll 'elp ya as far as I can. Briefing The Nemesis Army claims that you're just a copy. They say that they 'ave the real you, an' are keeping that original alive. I don't believe it, not a word. But there's others who might. An' some of 'em might start ta wonder soon. So ya gotta do this. Ya gotta find out whot tha Nemesis Army is really up ta. Deckard gave up the coordinates easy. Now comes tha 'ard part. Ya gotta go, an' I can't 'elp ya but ta get ya there. Mission Acceptance The truth is goin' ta be in there somewhere. I've helped ya as much as I can, but ya gotta find it on your own now. When it's all done, talk ta me. Mission Objective(s) The truth is in here somewhere. You just have to find it, no matter what. * Find the Truth ** 3 pieces of the truth ** Defeat Captor ** Lead real Naylor out You discovered the real plot, and freed the real Grant Naylor. Debriefing I'm livid! I'm not just gonna blow me stack, I'm gonna lose it completely! They 'ad me there an' replaced me with one a them machines! Well, tha thing ran! Right through tha portal. Probably 'ad its pick-up spot already set in its tiny robotic mind. An' it's 'ad plenty a' time to learn everythin'! We gotta stop it before they can get it back! Oh, and don't get me started on 'ow nobody knew tha difference! Briefing I figured out where that robot imposter a' me went. It's back on that one abandoned world where ya caught Deckard. Ya gotta stop it before they can pick it up, or else it'll spill everythin' it learned. All about Arachnos, an' all about you too, so don't think ya don't have a stake in this. Destroy that duplicate, an' make sure ya get whatever team's around it too. Can't take any chances. Mission Objective(s) According to Naylor, his double fled back to this ruined world. Funny. It's going to be wreckage soon, too. * Destroy Fake Grant Naylor The automaton imposter has been destroyed. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fake Grant Naylor (Lieutenant) (Officer) Debriefing That wraps up that. Nemesis ain't like ta try that again, but it was a close thing. An' worst of all, Arachnos ain't even gonna pay me back tha money a' mine that machine spent. I never 'ave any luck. Briefing I've lost contact with one a' me other exploration teams. They're a bunch a' Arachnos Commandos. I sent 'em to investigate what could be tha world where the Rikti harvest some kinda slime monsters they're using over in Paragon, and try ta bring back a sample for experimentation. Last thing I got was that they'd been spotted by the Rikti. The mission is ta go ta that world and try ta bring back any survivors. Are ya up for it? I doubt there'll be more than one or two men alive, but do what ya can. An' try ta find any of their samples. Those slime thingies could be really useful ta know more about. Mission Objective(s) Everything about this world feels unnatural. * Rescue Expedition ** Find Sample ** Find Survivor Enemies Notable NPCs * Chief Mentalist (Boss) (Guarding the survivor) * Survivor (Ally) Debriefing Bad end ta' a' lotta good fellas, but that's 'ow super-science goes, I guess. Still, glad it wasn't me. That bit a' them slime monsters ya grabbed'll be worth a lot ta tha bio-warfare boys. Good work all 'around. 'cept for them blokes gettin' killed, I suppose. Notes Before Issue 7, this mission used to award the Multidimensional exploration badge for villains. However, this badge is no longer available for villains and any villain characters that received the badge have had it removed. Briefing I don't believe this. Arbiter Leery just dropped a major problem on me lap. Seems that Dr. Aeon 'as been doing some indimensional exploration on 'is own, without any authorization from Arachnos. Now Leery's told me I gotta be tha one ta handle it, or it's tha end a' me project, an' maybe tha end a' me. I ain't got tha forces I'd need ta take Aeon on me own, but Leery did give me some money ta do it with. I could spend a lot of time to get a force together, or I could 'ire you an' anyone else you choose an pay ya tha same ta stop Dr. Aeon's unauthorized dimension 'opping. Mission Acceptance Thanks. Ya just saved me weeks a' paperwork. Now, we don't want to gaff Aeon 'imself, 'cause 'e's such a big resource for Arachnos. What I'll need ya ta do is take out 'is expedition force, an' then take out 'is lab. For tha expedition, take out the analysis gear an' tha expedition's leader. The world's dead, so there shouldn't be any locals to interrupt. For tha lab, you'llh ave ta go inta Aeon City. Arachnos've already got over-rides ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. They'll end up on my team after. I don't think it'll be too hard for ya. Mission Objective(s) When Dr. Aeon goes too far, someone's got to pull him back down. * Destroy Aeon's expedition ** Defeat Commander and his staff (optional) ** 3 devices to destroy You've wrecked Dr. Aeon's expeditionary force. Now for the lab. Enemies Notable NPCs * Expedition Commander (Crab Spider Webmaster) (Boss) Dialogs This is one of those funny missions where the mobs talk among themselves. In this one, the minions guarding the machines you are supposed to destroy were saying the following: Machine 1: Minion 1: Have you tried reading the manual for this thing? Minion 2: No. Minion 1: "...then initiate the over frequency amplifier while maintaining the etheric alignment." Minion 1: It reads like stereo instructions! Machine 2: Minion 1: Do you have any idea what this thing does? Minion 2: Sure. Minion 2: It's a phase transister. Minion 2: And, uh, transits them through, uh. Minion 1: You really don't, don't you? Minion 2: No. Minion 2: I'm living a lie. Machine 3: Minion 1: Man, I joined Arachnos because I couldn't afford a good education. Why are you asking me? Minion 1: Well, that and the shooting people. Aggroed: Minion 2: Speaking of shooting people, that's Villain The Expedition Commander: Before combat: You'd think I'd ve learned after Aeon had me collecting Shivan slime last month. Agroed: Why do these things keep happening to me? Technician Naylor: Now for tha Lab. You'll have ta go inta Aeon city. Arachnos've already got over-ride ta get ya inside. Once in, you'll destroy tha computers an' capture his two science leads. Mission Objective(s) The Arachnos codes were good, so it took minutes for the alarms to kick in. But it's too late now. * Take out Aeon's lab ** 2 scientists to kidnap ** 2 computers to destroy You've crippled Dr. Aeon's interdimensional research. Enemies Notable NPCs * Toxic Tarantula x2 (Boss) (One guarding each scientist) * Portal Scientist x2 (Non-fighting NPC. Must be kidnapped and escorted to the exit) Dialogs The portal techs will talk during this mission as well: First tech: Portal scientist: I tell you, we must evacuate, and quickly! Minion 1: Dr. Aeon says we stay. (agroed) Portal scientist: Villain! You soldiers must protect me! Minion 1: Don't worry, Doc. We can handle Villain easy. Second tech: Portal scientist: Villain's here? Minion 1: Yes, Ma'am. (agroed) Portal scientist: Oh, no. It's Villain! Minion 1: Don't worry, we will protect you. Portal scientist: No doubt here to drag me to safety. Minion 1: Wait a second. Minion 1: What was that? Portal scientist: I mean Portal scientist: drag me away from Dr. Aeon (kidnapped) Portal Scientist: Just so we understand each other Portal Scientist: You're a villain, I'm a helpless hostage who isn't actually desperate to get out of this madhouse Portal Scientist: Now let's move! (taken to exit) Portal Scientist: If anyone asks, make sure to tell them I was begging for my life the whole way, okay? Portal Scientist: And thanks, Villain Debriefing An' that's how ya take care of scientific rivals! Brilliant work. I already got both those scientists ya grabbed workin' for me, though one of 'em seems a bit more eager than the other. Still, it should be a big boon to me work, and Arbiter Leery's 'appy. You really did right by me. Briefing 'Ey, you remember that information ya' gaffed from tha Nemesis Army for me a bit back? Well, I was goin' through it, lookin' for more stable dimensions, when I noticed there was this one spot they mentioned the 'eeroes were also explorin'. So I talked ta some buddies o' min in intel, an' they told me that captured Nemesis Army soldiers 'ave been talkin' 'bout somethin' called tha 'Shadow Shard,' another dimension where they're fightin' the 'eeroes an' stuff. I think it's the same place. This could be worth checkin' out, but we'd need to know it's tha same place. Ta do that, we need coordinates from tha 'eeroes. An' I know just 'ow ta get them. I will warn ya, though, if ya start this, you're in it, right? So C'mon, it should be fun, eh? Mission Acceptance Yer gonna love this. 'Ere's tha plan: I set me portal 'ere ta intercept tha next time tha 'eeroes try to send somethin' over ta this Shadow Shard. After the transit's done, it's kept locked on their portal, and now I can force the other end a' their portal back open. So all you got to do is gear up, go through, an' force one a' their portal techs to get the data from their computers. If it matches, we're in luck. Mission Objective(s) You hear a voice echo from the other side of the portal: 'Huh. It really worked!' * Force scientist to get data ** Kidnap Doc Kryten ** Take Doc to Portal Computer ** Find Mission Exit You got the portal data Naylor needs! Notable NPCs * Doc Kryten (Captive) Debriefing Oh, this is just what I wanted ta see. Gimme a bit ta look this over, but I think I might 'ave all I need ta send ya on a bit of a tour. Tell me when you're ready. Briefing Everythin's ready. I got the portal all synched up for ya. You'll be goin' to a base the 'eeroes 'ave established in the pocket dimension they're callin' tha Shadow Shard. The place is called Mole Point Bravo, an' not only is it gonna be full a Longbow troops, but there might also be some a' the human natives on hand talkin' to 'em. Your job will be to clean tha place out, lock their portals, and secure it all for Arachnos. We're ready whenever you are. Mission Acceptance We've got the portal all set up. Once you're through, you'll probably be comin' right into a whole pack a' good guys, so be ready. You'll have to defeat all the base defenders to secure tha place. You'll also need to lock the portal control computer so they can't send reinforcements. Finally, if there are any a' them human natives there, catch 'em and bring 'em back to us, but they ain't neccessary or nothin'. Mission Objective(s) The moment you step through the portal, you know you're in a very strange place indeed. * Secure Mole Point Bravo ** Over-ride computer ** Defeat 2 guard squads ** 2 natives to kidnap ** Defeat Commander You have captured Mole Point Bravo. Notable NPCs * Expedition Commander (Elite Boss) Debriefing Now that was sumthin' ta see. We was monitorin' tha whole thing from here. We got those natives squared away, an' Arachnos troops'll be headin' through soon to hold the base against tha 'eeroes. Briefing We got trouble at Mole Point Bravo. Tha place is bein' over-run! Tha 'eroes are back, but that ain't it. Those creatures, tha Rularuu, they're everywhere! I got me orders from Recluse 'imself. That portal 'as to be shut down, an' that base evacuated, but tha Rularuu 'ave trapped tha base commander, an' only 'e can do it. I need someone to solve it. I need your help again. This one's gonna be hard. You can lose it all if that base commander gets hurt. Mission Acceptance Things went bad at tha outpost real quick. Not only did tha 'eeroes counter-attack, but tha creatures, the Rularuu, they started swarmin'. Tha natives ya caught for us say that tha beasties'll try ta push through ta our world. We can't let that 'appen, an' Lord Recluse 'imself has told us ta shut it all down. Tha problem is ta do taht, we need to get the Base Commander, one Operative Rimsey, ta unlock the security codes on tha computer controllin' tha portal, an' he's nearly had it out there. You need to find Rimsey, and bring him back to tha computer so he can shut down the portal permanently. Remember, if Rimsey gets taken out by anythin' or falls an' gets lost, we'll 'ave to cut the portal and leave those men behind. Just make sure you get out if that happens. Mission Objective(s) Now the strange and unnatural feel of this place is nearly overwhelming. It's almost as if the entire realm is watching you. * Rescue Rimsey You got Rimsey to the Portal! Debriefing Good one! We got nearly everybody out. Don't think I won't be lettin' Lord Recluse 'imself 'ear all about this in me report. In a good way, I mean. Tha way you 'andled this, you saved me neck as well. Notes * During one of the missions, you are sent to capture a Captain Rick Deckard. However, in several other references in the story arc and mission descriptions, he is named as Lieutenant Marko or Lieutenant Marco. External Links *